The Spy
Background Little is known about the Spy's origin. He works as a professional assassin and had a relationship with The Scout's mother. He was hired to fight in the gravel wars among the other 8 mercenaries. Powers and Abilities *'Backstab': When Spy stabs someone from behind, he can instantly kill them. *'Cloak': With the Spy's various watches, he can turn himself completely invisible. *'Spellcasting': Thanks to the Spellbook Magazine, Spy and the other mercenaries are able to find otherwise unobtainable spellbook pages, thanks to which they can perform magic spells. The spells are divided by the rarity of their pages **Regular Magic Spells ***'Fireball': Spy will shout "Capatus Crepitus" and shoot a fireball out of his hands. 2 charges ***'Ball O' Bats': Spy will shout "Deus Invictus" and shoot a glowing ball out of his hands. Said ball will quickly turn into a swarm of bats, that will assault the victims, bring them into the air and make them bleed. 2 charges ***'Pumpkin MIRV' - Spy will shout "Pactum Diabolus" and throw a bomb that leaves small "Pumpkin Bombs" when it explodes. The Pumpkin Bombs explode when shot. 1 charge ***'Teleport': Spy will shout "Ipsum Instantarium" and shoot a smoke ball. He will be teleported to the exact point on which the ball landed, and it will also heal 30 HPs of his. 2 charges ***'Blast Jump': Spy will shout "Amplus Tripudio" and jump at great heights. This spell also cures 25 HPs of his. 2 charges ***'Stealth': Spy will shout "Barpo Invisium" and turn invisible for 8 seconds. This spell also cures 40 HPs of his. 1 charge ***'ÜberHealth': Spy will shout "Barpo Kabalto" and his HPs will be brought to twice This spell also cures 40 HPs of his. 1 charge **Rare Magic Spells ***'Minify': Spy will shout "Paidum Celeris" and become minuscule (but with a giant head). This will make him faster, harder to hit, with faster attack times and making him able to jump infinitely ***'Meteor Storm': Spy will shout "Seismela Tremoro" and shoot a fireball out of his hands. If the fireball hits a foe, a group of meteors will appear from the sky and land on the victim ***'Ball O' Lightning': Spy will shout "Imputum Fulmenus" and fire continously a wave of electricity that will damage and slowly suck in everyone in front of him ***'Summon: Skeletons': Spy will shout "Mortis Animataris" and an army of skeletons will attack his foes. If they're not dead after 30 seconds, they will commit suicide ***'Summon: MONOCOLUS': Spy will shout "invokum MONOCULUS" and throw a skull at his foes. If it lands, a smaller clone of MONOCOLUS will start flying around and attack his sunmmoner's enemies Equipment *'Disguise Kit': Allows Spy to disguise as anyone he wants. While in game he can only disguise as the enemy team and his own teammates, in the comics, Scout and Soldier thought a small child was actually a disguised Spy. *'Sappers': Devices that can destroy machinery. **'Stock Sapper': Destroys a machine in about 8 seconds. **'Red Tape Recorder': Instead of damaging a machine, it reverses it's building. *'Fake Teeth': Spy keeps many helpful gadgets in his fake teeth, including a small cornish game hen, a miniature knife, and a cyanide pill. *'Grappling Hook': Grapples to surfaces and pulls Spy towards them. *'Canteens': Special canteen that can give Heavy an assortment of powerups. **'Ubercharge': Supplies 5 seconds of ÜberCharge to user (meaning they become invincible) **'Critical Hit Boost': Full critical hits for 5 seconds (meaning they deal more damage **'Ammo Refill': Instant ammo and clip refill *'Powerups': Obtained in the Mannpower gamemode **'Strength': Double damage for all weapons **'Resistance': Reduces incoming damage by 50% **'Vampire': All damage dealt is returned as health **'Reflect': 80% of damage received is reflected back to the attacker. Max health increased to 400. **'Haste': Double weapon firing and reload rate. Double clip size and max ammo count. Movement speed increased by 30%. **'Regeneration': Ammo and health regen. **'Precision': Greatly reduced bullet spread. Distance damage falloff immunity. **'Agility': Movement speed increased by 50%. Grapple speed increase. Jump height increased by 80%. Immune to fall damage. Instant weapon switch. **'Knockout': Restricts the carrier to Melee and Grappling Hook only. Health increases. Melee deals more damage. **'King': Increased health. Small health regeneration, small fire, and reload rate increase. All effects except maximum health increase are shared by nearby team mates, the regeneration buff is only applied to teammates who also have powerups. **'Plague': Touching an enemy gives them and their nearby team mates the plague. **'Supernova': Briefly stuns nearby visible enemies. Requires full Powerup meter. **'Uber': Provides an ÜberCharge for 35 seconds. **'Critical Hit': Temporary full crit power for 30 seconds. Primary Weapons *'Revolver': Standard pistol with 6 shots. *'Ambassador': Crits on headshot. This weapon is clearly dependent on game mechanics, as Spy has been seen headshotting people with the normal revolver in canon. *'Diamondback': Less base damage, but gains a critical hit for every backstab/machine destroyed with his sapper. *'L'Etranger': Does less base damage, but restores some of his cloak meter when he shoots an enemy. *'Enforcer': When shot while disguised, the shots do more damage. The bullets can also pierce damage resisting affects. The weapon fires slower than the normal revolver. Melee Weapons *'Knife': Standard butterfly knife. *'Sharp Dresser': Knife that he keeps in his sleeve. *'Prinny Machete:' A large machete. *'Saxxy:' A trophy made out of Australium that turns defeated foes into statues of that material. *'Golden Frying Pan:' A frying pan made out of Australium that turns defeated foes into statues of that material. *'Your Eternal Reward': Spy cannot use his Disguise Kit with this knife, but he can backstab someone and immediately disguise as them. When he kills someone with this knife, their body vanishes and they do not scream. *'Conniver's Kunai': When used, Spy has less health, but gains extra health when he backstabs someone. *'Big Earner': Spy has less health, but gains more cloak time when he backstabs someone. *'Spycicle': When attacked with fire, this icicle melts and he can no longer use it, but it extinguishes the Spy. When he backstabs someone they turn into a statue of solid ice. Cloak Watches *'Invis Watch': Cloaks Spy for 9 seconds. *'Cloak and Dagger': Cloaks Spy infinitely if he stands still, cloak drains faster if he moves. *'Dead Ringer': Allows Spy to fake his own death and turn invisible. Can only turn invisible once he is attacked, and when he decloaks it makes a loud sound. When cloaked, is given a speed boost. Feats Strength *Can stab robots and break machines easily. *Nearly knocked The Scout over with a mere slap (granted Scout wasn't expecting it) Speed *Nothing notable, but he can run pretty fast with the Dead Ringer. Durability *Nothing notable. Skill *An expert assassin. *Tricked another Spy. *Fought off robots, Monoculous, Merasmus, and The Horseless Headless Horseman with the other mercs. Weaknesses *Sappers useless against non electronic opponents. *Knives do little damage unless attacking from behind. *Some weapons not useful in a one on one scenario. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Valve Category:Team Fortress Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Firearms Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:True Neutral Category:French Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Magic Users